Moonlight
by nutellabaekie
Summary: Chanyeol yang hanya dijadikan tempat curahan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah lama menaruh perasaan terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. ChanBaek GS Mind to review? OneShoot.


**Moonlight**

Chanyeol yang hanya dijadikan tempat curahan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah lama menaruh perasaan terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. ChanBaek GS

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **EXO member etc.**

Lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit putih itu sedang berdiri memandang seseorang dari balkon rumah. Langit cerah, matahari bersinar, serta cuaca panas tidak menghalangi niat Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, namja ini memandang ke arah luar. Memandangi sesosok yeoja serta namja yang tengah asik duduk berbincang. Sakit. Ya, sangat sakit.

Baekhyun –nama yeoja itu– terlihat sangat bahagia ketika berada di dekat namja itu, Kris. Baekhyun sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Kedua nya memang terlihat serasi, sangat serasi mungkin. Selalu menghabiskan waktu secara bersama. Tapi, itu hanya di depan. Mereka-mereka diluar sana tidak tahu beribu cobaan untuk pasangan ini. Ya, tidak tahu.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya kea rah Chanyeol, membuat namja di sebelahnya ikut memandang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah." Teriak Baekhyun disertai senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol tenang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, tangan nya balas melambai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa!?" teriak Baekhyun kembali. Kris yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya, tidak suka. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun berbicara se-akrab ini dengan laki-laki.

Rumah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun, membuat kedua nya mudah untuk berkomunikasi secara langsung.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut,

Jika dirinya tidak tahu diri, mungkin dia sudah mendatangi Kris saat itu juga dan memukulnya. Tapi.. Chanyeol tahu diri. Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa nya.

"Mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya cepat, uh! dirinya lupa jika ada Kris disini.

"Kris-ah, tidak apa kan?" Baekhyun sedikit merujuk Kris, tangan nya bergelayut manja di tangan kokoh Kris. Sementara Kris, masih dengan ekspresi dingin nya.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tengah merajuk, memohon agar Chanyeol boleh bergabung bersama nya. Chanyeol sangat hapal itu.

"Baek-ah, tidak usah. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ku."

Dan Chanyeol selalu menolaknya, tidak mau jika dirinya terus merasa sakit.

"Uh! kau selalu berkata seperti itu! Cepat kemari!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dan diakhiri acara mempout-kan bibir nya. Ya, setiap hari. Setiap hari Chanyeol melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, baiklah, seringai bodoh dia pilih kali ini.

"Kali ini aku benar ada tugas kuliah, kalau begitu aku masuk dahulu."

"Bye –bersenanglah." _Jika itu akan membuatmu senang, karena aku akan ikut senang._

Chanyeol dengan segera masuk, dan menutup pintu balkon nya cepat.

Selalu,

Selalu seperti ini.

Baekhyun memandang kepergian Chanyeol, ingin rasanya ia bertanya kenapa Chanyeol selalu seperti ini. Tapi, lidah nya seperti kaku. Tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia benar ada tugas. Ayo kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya." Suara Kris memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dan jiwa Baekhyun kembali ke dunia aslinya. Mungkin benar Chanyeol ada tugas setiap harinya, mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku kuliah.

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Chanyeol tengah asik memainkan gadget nya, tidak, dia tidak sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapapun, melainkan bermain game. Soal tugas? Chanyeol selalu menyelesaikannya saat di sekolah sehabis tugas itu di berikan. Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa pintar.

Tok tok tok..

Chanyeol terdiam. Dirinya langsung menidurkan tubuhnya dan memasang selimut, seolah-olah dia sedang tertidur.

Tok tok tok..

Ketukan itu lagi-lagi berbunyi.

"Chanyeol-ah?" suara mungil yang sangat Chanyeol kenal menyaring ke seluruh ruangan.

"Chanyeol, aku masuk ne?" suara itu kembali berbunyi.

Chanyeol lalu memulai _akting dadakannya_ ini, mengatur nafas nya setenang mungkin.

Tap tap tap

"Chanyeol, kau tidur?"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kokoh Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol-ah bangun! Aku ingin bercerita,"

 _Lagi!_

 _Lagi!_

 _Lagi!_

 _Kau bahkan setiap hari selalu bercerita kepada ku! Aku muak Baek-ah!_

 _Aku lelah.._

Chanyeol terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, dirinya selalu ingin menjauhi Baekhyun. Tetapi? Tidak bisa. Chanyeol pernah beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun adalah tulang rusuknya.

"Eungghh.." Chanyeol berpura seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun sedih.

"Eh? Baek?" Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya,

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya _, gemas, Chanyeol sangat gemas!_

"Yak! Umma mu menyuruhku masuk, dan hei waktu itu kau sendiri yang berkata _anggap saja rumahku ini rumahmu_ juga , huh."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah, noona. Mau bercerita apa? Tentang.. _Kris_ lagi?"

 _Sakit. Ketika aku menyebutkan nama itu saat bersama mu._

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, dia selalu saja bersikap tidak mengenalku saat di kampus, aku sangat benci. Apalagi tadi aku mempergokinya yang tengah berduaan dengan Tao eonni! Yak!"

Kesal, dan menangis. Baekhyun menangis, menangisi seorang namja yang hanya bersikap semaunya, namja yang hanya ingin uang Baekhyun saja, namja yang..-ah.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menenggelamkannya di dada bidangnya. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun secara pelan.

Hangat, sangat hangat.

"Aku waktu itu sudah pernah berkata kepadamu seperti itu, tapi kau sendiri tidak mendengar ucapanku."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dirinya terus menangis.

"Jika sudah puas menangisnya, kau harus tersenyum. Oke?"

Chanyeol setiap malamnya, selalu berkata seperti ini. Hanya ini yang bisa Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun. Pelukan hangat, dan sedikit wejangan. Karena dengan cara ini, chanyeol bisa sedekat dan seintim ini dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberhentikan acara menangisnya, lelah. Dan dia mengantuk.

"Chanyeol –ah. Aku mengantuk."

"Yasudah tidur saja di pelukan ku, nanti jika kau benar-benar terlelap. Aku akan membawamu pulang," dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, senang.

Hening.

Chanyeol melirik wajah terlelap Baekhyun, sangat damai.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun, sangat lembut.

Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun, sangat manis.

Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun akan tetap bersama Kris. Sesulit dan serumit apapaun masalah nya dengan Kris, tetap saja Baekhyun selalu terbuai akan omong dan janji Kris. Kris yang selalu menempel dengan yeoja manapun, Kris yang selalu keluar malam hanya untuk ke bar, dan Kris yang selalu mengabisi uang Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun? Selalu memaafkan Kris. Seburuk dan sekeji apapun Kris, Baekhyun akan selalu menicntainya. Akan selalu menyayanginya. Karena Kris adalah Bulan bagi Baekhyun. Serta Baekhyun adalah Malaikat tak bersayap. Sedangkan Chanyeol? hanya manusia biasa yang mencintai seorang Malaikat. Malaikat yang sangat susah ia gapai.

.

Setiap hari kau selalu bersamanya, menghabiskan waktumu dengan nya. Sedangkan dengan Aku? Hanya bersama mu ketika matahari mulai gelap.

Setiap hari kau selalu menciumnya, sedangkan dengan Aku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku.

Setiap hari kau selalu memeluknya, memegang tangan nya. Sedangkan dengan Aku? Selalu harus aku yang memulai.

Setiap waktu kau ada untuknya. Sedangkan dengan Aku? Kau hanya datang di saat kau rapuh. Disaat kau sedih. Disaat kau kesal.

Karena aku hanya pelarian dan pelampiasan kau.

Aku tahu diri, aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku hanya manusia biasa, sedangkan dia Bulan bagimu.

Meski aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

Karena kau adalah Malaikat tak bersayap bagiku.

 **END**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang Moonlight. Ini lagu ngena banget sumpeh, haghag. Oke. Maaf kalo ada typo-typo unyu/? Ini aku buat 2 jam setelah dengerin lagu Moonlight (tanpa edit). Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan hehe,

Review jusseyooooooo!^^

Salam,

Nutella Baekie.


End file.
